Bufuddled and BugEyed
by Wish Upon Destruction
Summary: Response to the Unbound challenge. What happens when someone decides to do a little redecorating? In Grissom's office? Well, read and find out then, silly! OOC, slightly GS


Okay, since this is my first (CSI) fic, I have no witty personalized statement for you. Ha ha. Anyway, this is totally unbeta'd, scetchy attempt to regain my former glory. Totally OOC. Enjoy, I hope.  
  
Disclaimer: (Sing-song) Not mine, not mine, doo dee doo, not mine... it'd be nice if it _was_ mine, because then I'd be rich...

**Rating:** G

**Pairings:** Slightly G/S  
  
****

**Befuddled and Bug-Eyed**  
  
"Just what exactly do you think you're doing?" Grissom demanded as he walked into his office. He glared at a startled Catherine, or rather the gaudy, violently magenta and blue lamp she was clutching in her hands. Belatedly she shoved the thing behind her back in an attempt to hide it, but the damage was done.  
  
"We- uh, I thought you could use some colour in here. It is awfully dark, after all…" Her voice was nonchalant, but Grissom could sense the undertones of apprehension. He couldn't even begin to wrap his head around the situation, it was just too out-of-the-blue.  
  
Moving around to the other side of his desk, he sat down and glanced around the room quickly to give him time to think. But he found himself staring at what he could only assume were more of Catherine's "additions of colour". Somehow, she'd managed to hang long, sheer yellow curtains over the window of his door, complete with a translucent multicoloured ladybug print. The charts that lined his walls were framed with some kind of tacky red painted wood. Looking down at his desk, he noticed that it had been rearranged, and he promptly opened one of his drawers.  
  
Catherine, still somehow managing to grasp the remainder of her dignity, turned and speedwalked out the open door, still holding the flashy lamp. Grissom glared at her retreating back, muttering. He glared up at the clock, vaguely wondering how much longer it was till the end of shift, and glared even harder when he noticed that the standard departmental-issue clock had been replaced with a tacky purple beetle bearing neon-orange hands and what looked like glow-in-the-dark yellow numbers. Then he glared back into the drawer, or, more specifically, at the pale rainbow pastel fruit-fly-patterned drawer liner.

* * *

Catherine ducked into the break room, looking over her shoulder and almost crashed into Warrick, who was exiting.  
  
"Where's Nick?" she asked and sped off, not waiting for an answer.  
  
Warrick followed her, managing to catch up with her in the break room, where she had Nick cornered between the fridge and the sink and was gesturing wildly with a disgustingly bright _thing_, nearly clocking him with every sweep of her arm.  
  
"… did what you asked, now it's time to pay up!"  
  
"I've got to see it first, my friend," he replied calmly.  
  
Warrick, deciding he would rather not be caught in the middle of this, made tracks out of there and headed back the way he came.

* * *

Spotting Warrick headed her way, Sara stepped into the hall and gestured wildly for him to follow her. Obliging, he followed her into a doorway across from Grissom's office. Signaling him to be quiet, she pointed into the room, where Grissom was sitting at his desk.  
  
Admiring the clock.  
  
When she had heard of Catherine's predicament, she agreed to help choose some new "effects" for the supervisor's dreary office. The clock had been her own personal pick, and for some reason it felt good to see him so enthralled by it.  
  
Even when it was meant to be taken the exact opposite way.  
  
Warrick and her retreated into the room behind them, and as they headed for the other door she could hear him muttering to himself. Turning, she flashed a grin at him over her shoulder. Staring back as he was, he missed the motion, but she could clearly hear him mumbling.  
  
"Okay, that was weird."

* * *

And so it was. Please review! I need to know how badly I suck, and since none of my friends really watch CSI (which hopefully will soon be ammended)...


End file.
